


Extra DA information

by GreyWardenIsla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenIsla/pseuds/GreyWardenIsla
Summary: Extra notes and tid bits for all of my dragon age canons and headcanons 💞
Kudos: 1





	Extra DA information

Companions Ages throughout the Timelines

Origins;

Alistair. Morrigan  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 20. ᴅᴀ2, 21  
ᴅᴀ2, 22. ᴅᴀ2, 23  
ᴅᴀɪ, 31. ᴅᴀɪ, 32  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 31. ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 35

Leliana. Zevran  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 23. ᴅᴀᴏ, 26  
ᴅᴀ2, 25. ᴅᴀ2, 28  
ᴅᴀɪ, 34. ᴅᴀɪ, 37  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 37. ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 40

Sten. Ohgren  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 53. ᴅᴀᴏ, 46  
ᴅᴀ2, 55. ᴅᴀ2, 48  
ᴅᴀɪ, 64. ᴅᴀɪ, 57  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 67. ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 60

Wynne  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 58  
ᴅᴀ2, 60  
ᴅᴀɪ, 69(RIP)  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 72

2;

Aveline. Fenris  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 34. ᴅᴀᴏ, 23  
ᴅᴀ2, 36. ᴅᴀ2, 25  
ᴅᴀɪ, 45. ᴅᴀɪ, 34  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 48. ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 37

Anders. Merril  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 22. ᴅᴀᴏ, 19  
ᴅᴀ2, 24. ᴅᴀ2, 21  
ᴅᴀɪ, 33. ᴅᴀɪ, 30  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 36. ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 33

Varric. Isabella  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 34. ᴅᴀᴏ, 26  
ᴅᴀ2, 36. ᴅᴀ2, 28  
ᴅᴀɪ, 45. ᴅᴀɪ, 37  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 48. ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 40

Bethany/Carver  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 14-18  
ᴅᴀ2, 16-20  
ᴅᴀɪ, 25-29  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 28-32

Inquisition;

Cullen. Cole(Physically)  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 17. ᴅᴀᴏ, 8  
ᴅᴀ2, 19. ᴅᴀ2, 10  
ᴅᴀɪ, 28. ᴅᴀɪ, 19  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 31. ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 22

Josie. Sera  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 18. ᴅᴀᴏ, 11  
ᴅᴀ2, 20. ᴅᴀ2, 13  
ᴅᴀɪ, 29. ᴅᴀɪ, 22  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 32. ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 25

Cassandra. Solas(physically)  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 28. ᴅᴀᴏ, 27  
ᴅᴀ2, 30. ᴅᴀ2, 29  
ᴅᴀɪ, 39. ᴅᴀɪ, 38  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 42. ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 41

Iron Bull. BlackWall  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 24. ᴅᴀᴏ, 21  
ᴅᴀ2, 26. ᴅᴀ2, 23  
ᴅᴀɪ, 35. ᴅᴀɪ, 32  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 38. ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 35

Dorian. Vivienne  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 13. ᴅᴀᴏ, 25  
ᴅᴀ2, 15. ᴅᴀ2, 27  
ᴅᴀɪ, 24. ᴅᴀɪ, 36  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 27. ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 39

Lace Harding  
ᴅᴀᴏ, 14  
ᴅᴀ2, 16  
ᴅᴀɪ, 25  
ᴛʀᴇꜱᴘᴀꜱꜱᴇʀ, 28

Leliana and Varric go to Origins/Da2


End file.
